A Light Shining
by hiddenshadowsoul
Summary: They have been around for millions of years. Watching. Waiting. Now one has come to help the Jedi win the war. The question is why join them, and why now. What could one gain from a war?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So I've been writing a lot of new stories, but I'll update soon on the others. Well, welcome to my Star Wars; The Clone Wars fanfict! I might have a hard time with how to call some people, and the order of things, but I have my sister, the epic star wars fan, and Wiki! BTW, I don't own SWTCW. I f I did, then Rex would have become a Jedi! Ha! Hope ya'll like it! R&R please!**

* * *

As Yoda, Rys, Jek, and Thire boarded the an aircraft carrier to take them back to the Jedi temple, Yoda sensed a disturbance in the force. As he identified who it was, a smile broke out onto his face. "Come, Tayra out. There I sense you." As the three clone troopers pulled out their guns, a cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows. "Ah, Master Yoda. I thought it was you I sensed. I wish to speak with you."

* * *

As Mace Windu, Luminara Unduil, and Chancellor Palpatine were discussing the pros and cons of rescuing Jabba's son, Yoda called in with a message. As it was delivered, small smiles broke out onto the Jedi's faces. "This is a most fortunate event. Still, I wonder what caused Lady Tayra to cast an alliance with us. It is not like her, to fight in a war." Master Windu glanced over Luminara, who crossed her arms. "Yes, I agree, but she will be most helpful. After all, the Jedi owe her more than we can repay her. But at the same, we must be careful. She could be easily be working for the Separatists." Chancellor Palpatine looked slightly confused. "I'm sorry, but who is this Lady Tayra?" Yoda looked at him. "Tell you, she must, on her own trust. Secret, this is." The Chancellor inclined his head. "Of course, Master Yoda."

* * *

As Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker walked to the supplies' ship, they saw two figures make their way off it. One was a youngling, and the other was a young woman. As they approached, the youngling bowed to show respect, while the other inclined her head. As Obi Wan studied her, he broke out into a soft smile. "Lady Tayra. It's an honor to see you." The woman smiled. "It has been too long, hasn't it, Obi Wan." Tayra wore a long dark blue skirt, and a black top baring her arms and a tiny sliver of her mid drift. Two sword sheathes were on either side of her hips, and twin coils of silver wrapped around her arms. Her silver hair was in a tight braid and wound across her head, and her blood-red scarlet eyes scanned the scene around her.

Anakin bowed. "Lady Tayra." Her gaze fell over him. "Ah, Skywalker. I hoped they made you a knight already. No sense in waiting." Anakin nodded. "Yes, I have been made a Knight already." Obi Wan cleared his throat. "Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?" Tayra smiled. "The youngling beside me who is being very patient, a good quality in a Jedi I might add, was sent here with a message. I hearing that you are here, decided to come along. I have now cast an alliance with the Republic." Obi Wan smiled. "That's very welcoming news." Tayra inclined her head. She then motioned for the youngling to speak.

* * *

As the youngling, now known as Ahsoka Tano, told them what was happening, Tayra wondered over to the clones. "Ma'am, what can I help you with?" A clone trooper with yellow markings on his armor blocked her path. "Don't call me Ma'am. Makes me sound old. And nothing. I'm just wondering around. "It's alright Commander Cody. She's an old friend, and ally." Obi Wan had walked over, a grave expression on his face. "What's wrong?" Tayra looked at him, cocking her head. "The droids have set up a shield. We can't do much with it up, and cannot let it reach the guns. Anakin and his new Padwan, Ahsoka have gone to try to deflect it. We need to take down as many droids as possible, before it reached the gunners."

"Not to be disrespectful at all, but General Kenobi, how can she help us? Is she a Jedi?" Obi Wan chuckled. "No, not a Jedi at all. Tell you what, we survive this, and I'll tell you who she is." "Obi Wan." Both Cody and Obi Wan turned their attention to Tayra. "Do you want me to fight with you, or try to bring down the shield myself?" "Fight with us, and show the Clones what you can do. Your help will be graciously appreciated."

* * *

**Tayra's Pov**

"Obi Wan, I'm going!" He turned to face her. "Good Luck, Tayra!" She nodded. Shaking her head, she focused on her target. As the droids grew closer, she leaped. With a zing, one of her swords was unleashed onto the unsuspecting droids. As she cut through them, one by one, she was aware of another presence. She didn't need to turn around before her sword was on his chest. Looking over her shoulder, she sighed as she realized a clone was on the other end of Xiuhcoatl. "Your lucky I look before I kill." Jumping, she landed back to back with said clone. "Whats your name?" "Rex, Captain Rex." "Well, Captain Rex, it's a pleasure to meet my new battling partner." "Battling partner?" "Yes. You look brave, and I feel that you have a good aura. I'm never wrong about these things." Tayra felt the clone look at her. "You're a bit strange. But I'll look for you on the field if were in the same battle." Tayra grinned. "For now, lets destroy these annoyances!"

* * *

Tayra watched as many battalions of clones unloaded from the Republic ship. Putting her chin on her hands, she sighed. Her people, didn't agree with war, and fighting. But at the same time, they were the best warriors. They had to be, to protect themselves and others from greedy people. After all, before the Jedi came to be, her people were the peacekeepers. And like all descendents from her race, she had a duty to uphold. To protect innocents from harm, and to protect her people.

Lifting her hands up, she removed her carefully braided hair, and combed it out, letting it flow in the wind. Her ears stood up on top of her head, twitching slightly, in pain from being tied down in her hair. Reaching behind her waist, she undid her skirt, reveling another one underneath, with a hole for her tail to go through.

Stroking the fur on her tail, she watched as Anakin and Ahsoka left, then Obi Wan after talking to Yoda. Seeing him alone, she put her bigger skirt on as a cape, and jumped down a five-story building. Landing on her feet, she walked over to him. "Tayra, reached Obi Wan in time, did you?" She bowed. "Of course Master Yoda. Where do you wish for me to go?" "Go with the clones, would you? Help on battlefield."

* * *

**Hoped you liked it, and if I got _anything wrong please feel free to tell me!_ I don't want to offend people by having put the wrong stuff. See ya till next time!**

**~Hiddenshadowsoul **


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to my Story! Hope you'll enjoy it! Thanks to the person that followed ~Hiddenshadowsoul **_Thoughts_

* * *

**Tayra's Pov**

"So, a meeting?" Tayra looked respectively bored as clones lined in a huge room. "Yes, Lady Tayra. We need to give a briefing, and assign troopers to their stations." Tayra hummed. "So, Commander Cody, how do you assign the men? By what they excel at, by attitude, or just placing them in random places?" "Sometimes it by what they excel at, and in some cases, it's just a random assignment." Jumping down from the ledge fifty feet above the clones, she placed her communicator away, as she walked towards Cody.

Walking past the men, Tayra read their auras. Reaching Cody, she spoke out loud. "Honestly, I don't understand why you all are called clones. Sure you have the same DNA, but don't most siblings? You all are as different from each other as the sun is from the moon. And after all, your still living, breathing, feeling beings, and not so different from me. These days most people don't care." Tossing her hair back she continued. "It drives me insane!" Cody looked at her curiously. "Not many people see it that way." Tayra snorted. "And they wonder why their at war."

Bored again, she glanced around and spotted Captain Rex. Walking over, she draped herself over him, tail winding across his arm. "My battling buddy! The one I almost killed! Did I apologize yet?" Rex had a light blush going across his face, as other clones were sniggering. "Hello again Miss. Did you need something?" Tayra grinned. "I got assigned here by Master Yoda. The problem is, I don't know anybody here except for you and Commander Cody. And I'm bored. My Master always told me I get bored too easily." Rex cleared his throat. "What's your name, Miss?" She hummed. "I'm Tayra. And before you ask, no I am not a Jedi. I'm just someone who happens to be in an alliance with them. So, no need to be formal!" Rex smiled. "Well, Tayra, if you don't mind me asking, is this your tail?" Said tail was poking itself in his face. "Yes, it does have a mind of its own. Oh, look, the meeting is about to start!"

* * *

Tayra hummed to herself as she walked around on the levels of the Jedi Temple. After the clone meeting, they all left, as well as Captain Rex and Commander Cody. So she hopped on a ship going back to the Temple and here she was. Poking her head in random rooms, she sighed. No secrets had been found yet, and she hadn't discovered the younglings yet as well. The younglings were absolutely adorable, or they had been last time she visited, when Obi Wan had just started training Anakin. He was a cute kid.

Opening more doors, she backed up and bumped into something. Or rather someone, she thought as she gazed up at Mace Windu. "Lady Tayra, what are you doing?" Said person grinned. "I'm looking for the younglings, as well as secrets, not necessary in that order." Master Windu crossed his arms. "I was looking for you anyway. The Chancellor as asked to meet you. Lets go."

Walking into the Chancellor's office, she yawned. It was rather, boring. But the man himself was not. His aura was dark and mixed with reds and purples, not the pretty colors either. He was hiding something. Suddenly, life was fun again. "Ah, Lady Tayra, just the person I wanted to see!" Master Windu had left her at the end of the hallway, saying that his Excellency wanted to meet with her alone. Tayra smirked. "Hello, Chancellor. I was summoned?" While her words were polite, the underlining meaning was not. As a true politician, he would grasp the words hidden. She was not one of his pawns, and did not live under his shadow. "Yes, I have been looking forward to meet a friend of the Jedi, and an ally to our cause." His words had meaning as well. This would be fun.

* * *

"So, you want me to go with the Senator, Padme Amidala? Sure." It had been a few weeks since Tayra had cast an alliance with the Jedi, and fought. She had found the younglings, who were rather impatient to fight, and had gotten thoroughly bored. "Yes, it would be wise of her to bring an escort along. As you don't look practically dangerous, your perfect for the job." Master Windu was walking along with her, as he escorted her to the Senator. Tayra huffed. "I do look dangerous!" Master Windu chuckled. "No, I overheard a couple of clones talking about you. They said you were rather cute, like a kitten." Hissing, Tayra left the master Jedi chuckling being her, fur on her tail standing up, and ears flattened against her head.

"Hello Lady Tayra." Said woman greeted the Senator back as she read the aura of said Senator. What she found made her feel pleased. "So, is this clan dangerous?" Padme, ("Call me Padme.") was preparing to go into hyperdrive. "Yes. There is a fact that they are involved with the Separatists. The Senate was amazed that they called to ask for a treaty." Tayra nodded. "Padme, I hope it's not a trap." "I agree Tayra, but if we can get this treaty, we may be closer to ending this war." As they came out of hyperdrive, both women gasped. In front of them was a battle between the Malevolence and some Republic warships. Tayra hissed. "Please tell me you have a plan to get us out of here!" As the Senator tried to move towards the Republic side, a call came through. As Padme and the Jedi talked, Tayra was too busy trying to shield their ship from being hit. Her efforts were in vain, as a tractor beam pulled them towards the giant aircraft.

As they landed inside, Tayra placed a hand on her swords. "Padme, you and C-3PO, contact the Jedi and find a ship and get out of here. I'll hold them off." Padme shook her head. "I'm not leaving you behind! I heard what you've done for us, for all of us!" Tayra growled. "Get going! I'm not important to the Republic, not like you. You have a duty to live and change lives. You must go. C-3PO, get her out!" The droid nodded. "Right Miss. Let's go, my Lady."

As they both ran out, Tayra placed her hand on Xiuhcoatl, ready to draw it out. She didn't have to wait long. Three droids entered, one obviously this General Grievous she'd heard so much about. "Who are you?" Tayra chuckled. "Good-bye." She leapt out of the craft with seconds to spare as it exploded. Running away, she took down as many droids as she could. A beeping from her communicator alerted her. Pressing the button, she waited. "Tayra?" "Yes?" "This is Obi Wan. Where are you exactly?" Looking around her, she sighed. "I really don't know. I kinda got lost as I tried to kill as many droids as I could. Is the Senator ok?" "I'm fine Tayra. I'm glade you made it out in time. We're meeting in a huge clearing in the middle of the ship. Can you make it?" "I'm sure I can." Looking up she spotted a troop of droids approaching. "Meet you there, gotta go!"

* * *

_Wow, ok, this is definitely a big clearing. _Looking around, she spotted both Jedi and the Senator and C-3PO, fighting droids. After watching them defeat said droids, they leaped onto the trains. Watching them, she prepared to jump on the one that had both Padme and Anakin on it. As she turned to look at them, her ears and tail stood up. Coughing slightly, she blushed as the two stopped trying to kiss. "Ahh, next time I'll wait for a different ride?" Both looked at her worriedly. "Uh, we weren't-" "We aren't-" Tayra whistled. "What-cha talking about? I didn't see anything." Both sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"So, this is what you do every day? Fight droids?" "Basically." Tayra leaned against a wall, watching Anakin disable the hyperdrive. "Well, I remember when you were a kid, Obi Wan had to tear you away from the droids in the Temple. You were so adorable back then." Padme looked at her. "You met Anakin as a child?" Tayra nodded. "I'm older than I look Padme. In my people's eyes, I'm still a child. But if I looked as old as I am, well I'd be older than Master Yoda. I even remember meeting Obi Wan as a youngling. I think I've might have met every Jedi you know as a youngling. Or as a Padwan."

* * *

Battle Partner!" Tayra threw herself at Rex, much to his embarrassment, and to the amusement of Obi Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka. "Hello Tayra. General Kenobi, Skywalker, Commander Tano." The others nodded leaving Rex alone with Tayra. "Tayra, you bored?" Said feline was batting at her tail, purring. "No, but getting there. Why?" Rex crossed his arms. "Commander Cody and I are going to inspect a station on the defense. Want to come?" Tayra grinned. "Yes please."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Review please and see ya next time!**

**~Hiddenshadowsoul**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup. Hope if you read it, you like it. This is just for fun and me avoiding updating By Starlight and Different Dimensions. So sorry!**

* * *

"So, who are we inspecting?" Tayra was in a small aircraft, along with Captain Rex and Commander Cody, heading towards a clone base. "Just a small group of soldiers, to make sure their in top notch and that the base is in excellent condition." "Oh." Tayra amused herself by flickering her ears with her tail. "Tayra, do you mind if I ask a personal question?" She looked up at Rex. "No, go ahead." "Why do you act so childish, when in battle your mature, as well as in meetings?" Tayra flicked her ears on last time before starting to clean her tail. "Well I suppose that's because I'm still a child. To my people, I am the youngest, just out of a baby stage. We age very slowly, and our brains developed faster than our bodies. It's just how we are. I guess I act differently because I spent so much time out of my people's lands. I have had to adapt. So, to you, I'm old, and to my people, I'm practically a baby, so I'm childish. I do know how to get serious, but I prefer not to. It's hard to explain. Most people don't accept it unlike the Jedi and you clone troopers. It's really nice to just be me." The rest of the trip was spent in silence, as Cody and Rex tried to understand her words.

"You think that someone took over the base?" As the aircraft approached the base, they had tried to call in, only to receive a stranger, who they believed was a droid, answer. "Yes, and this is why I'm glade you wanted to come along. I had a bad feeling about this." Tayra purred in answer, as Cody had just finished brushing her hair and her tail. "Well, I don't think I'll be much help right now. All I want to do is find a nice sunny spot and take a nap. I'm in my lazy stage." Cody ran the brush through her hair a couple more times. "Can you take care of yourself?" She kept purring. "Yes I can. Don't worry about me. I think I'll stay out of your way, but please be careful. I hate to lose two of my favorite people. You are nice and fun and, I could name a lot of stuff about you. Oh look, we're here!

As they made their way off the aircraft, Tayra sniffed the air. "Oh, droid smells. Yep, deficiently droids. So, what's 'The Plan'? Rex responded. "Fine the clones still alive, and take back this base. Tayra nodded. "Simple yet effective plan." She jumped up onto a box of supplies. "I'll watch." And watch she did, as both Rex and Cody took down droids, and made their way to the remaining clones. Jumping down she landed behind them. As Rex took out the giant eel, Tayra cleaned her ears. "Hello shinnies!" She chirped, unaffected by the mood. As they all stared at her, Cody placed his hand on her shoulder. "This is Tayra. You will address her as Miss or Lady. And ignore her cheerfulness. She's just happy she's not bored." Tayra poked her tail at one of the men, who tried to ignore it. "Tayra, enough." Rex clamped a hand on her head, tugging hard on one of her ears. Hissing, she jumped up and hid in a cave, ignoring them. "She's acts like a child sometimes, so when she gets out of hand, treat her like one." The clones nodded. "Sir, yes Sir!"

Tayra waited outside as the clones tried to take their base back. She sensed it was important to do this alone, without outside interference. Batting at her tail, she kept purring, content to wait this out. She was extremely happy that she didn't have to do anything. Glancing up, she spotted a fleet of Separatist enter the system. Two aircrafts came down to land on the platform. Shrugging, Tayra jumped up, landing on one aircraft, pulling it down into the ravine, watching it explode. She focused on the air around her, and took out some of the droids, before settling herself by the fire she had started. Her work was done and she wasn't bored anymore. Now all she had to do was wait till the clones completed their mission.

* * *

"I hope you didn't cause them any trouble Tayra." Obi Wan was walking along with her as they made their way to place a report with the council. Tayra grinned. "Nope, I didn't. All I did was take out an aircraft and nap by a fire." Obi Wan sighed. "Please tell me why you want to fight in this war, if you get bored constantly and tag along with clones?" Tayra frowned. "I like you guys. You are all my favorite people. Plus the lord thingy threatened my people, so as the one with most experience of the outside world, I was kicked out to find information about the war." The master Jedi frowned. "That's a bit harsh, isn't it?" Tayra shrugged. "I got in trouble, so to the people it seemed like a suitable punishment. I'm happy to help anyways." Obi Wan rubbed her head. "Well, lets hope that the council is in a good mood. I think you'd be better off fighting with Captain Rex and Commander Cody most of the time. So, I'll ask if you could be assigned to them, as long as you don't annoy them, and get in their way." Tayra purred. "I won't. Promise!"

* * *

"Oh, I wanna help!" Anakin look at her. "We don't have time to make you a suit so you can withstand the pressure of space." Tayra grinned. "I don't need a suit. I'm special." Ahsoka looked worriedly at her. While they both journeyed together when Ahsoka was still a youngling, they forged a bond. While Tayra acts with indifference for her life, others worry for her. Rex spoke up. "Don't worry Sir, we clones will take good care of her." Anakin looked at Tayra, who raised an eyebrow. "Fine. But if you get hurt Tayra, you'll be the one explaining to Obi Wan." Tayra grinned and threw herself into his arms. Stroking her tail, she purred. "Thanks." Anakin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

"Yes Sir. Open fire!" As the clone troopers blasted parts of General Grievers' fleet, Tayra was pushing astroids towards them. She had changed to fit the cool temperature of space, wearing black pants, back boots and a long, dark red moveable dress. As she focused on her task, she didn't notice that an asteroid was heading their way. Looking behind her, she spotted it heading towards clones, she leaped out in front of it. When it hit her, she screamed with pain, as it almost crushed her body. Tayra curled up in a ball, panting with pain. When Rex turned back to check on her, his heart stopped. As the fleet was destroyed, he put in a call to the base.

* * *

Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex and the holograms of Cody and Obi Wan looked at Tayra's unconscious form. "The men say that she saved them from being hit by an astroid. They wish it was them gone, instead of her hurt." Obi Wan sighed deeply. "We have a problem on our hands. Not much is known about Tayra's people, but in legends. I wouldn't dare treat her until you know what your giving her is safe." Ahsoka grinned. "When I first met her, she said that she heals very quickly, when I asked her if she was afraid of getting hurt. We may not have to wait long." Anakin frowned. "I hope your right." A clone ran in. "Sir, a strange transmission is coming in." "Answer it."

A figure came to be, and those in the room gasped. He had red hair, pale skin and black eyes. He also had ears and a tail. "Greetings Republic. It has come to the attention of my people that my sister, Tayra is there,. We request that she be transported to us, as she is summoned to return." Obi Wan frowned. "Lord Rueth, she told me that your people had casted her out, is that not so?" Rueth(1) smirked. "It was to teach her a lesson, one that she has clearly not learned." Anakin crossed his arms. "Then why want her back, if you feel she has not learned enough?" The Lord frowned. "That is our business. If she does not return now, then she will be banned from the lands." A harsh noise sounded behind them, and they all turned to see Tayra sitting up and coughing up blood. Ashoka walked forwards. "Sit back down, Lady. Your still not healed. "But healed enough to return. Tayra, return now, and the elders will-" He was cut off. "No. I will not go back to you, to you who has shunned me, and whispers honeyed words filled with poison in the ears of the people. Consider me dead to you." Rueth looked and nodded. "Wise choice. So you have learned something after all. Very well, I will send you your things, and then you will be burned out of the family tree. Good-bye, Sutayrantia.(2) Tayra nodded. " Zeckruethean."(3) The transmission closed.

* * *

**Hey, if you reading this, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Muse+Vacation= Bye Bye ideas. Thanks!**

**(1) Rue-eth **

**(2)Sue-tie-ran-tea-a**

**(3)Zeck-rue-eth-e-in**


End file.
